There is no admission that the background art described in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Prison and other detention systems monitor devices permitted to be used by inmates to prevent the use of an otherwise safe device as a weapon. For example, conventional toothbrushes and toothbrush containers are not permitted to be used by many prison systems because they may be fashioned into a pointed shaft or rod or otherwise used as a shank for a sharp object such as a razor blade, which could be used to endanger other inmates as well as security personnel.
Prison inmates often share their space with other inmates, and therefore they need a way to hygienically store their toothbrush, to keep it clean and free from contamination.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a packaged toothbrush and a toothbrush container which may be safely used by prison or other detention inmates.